Cure Hebe
Sueana Crystal Soma '''is 3th cure to my wiki sueana is the 3th Cure to go to Academy Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Hebe ( Lovely Hebe) 'Presonality' She is a funny and happy gold luck girl sametime a flock but a good friend she love her friends 'History' She is loved by both her mother and her father even if her mom and dad are divorces she live with her father Erick because her mother always traveling because of her job as a super model for outfits. and her father Erick is Novelist. Appearance She has blond hair and in pigtails she also has green highlights fair skin with ferklas on her face . The weekdays she has her pink school unform the Skirt is pink with white under the skirt and her blosse is white and her juckit is pink and short and the bow is orange she also has two orange baeclet and on the weekends she has a green top and orange baltteit with a hart bakly and her shoes and two shaps black shoes. In the summer she has a light green laper patter shert that shows off her bolley and a orange baltte witt ared hart and her skirt is light green her shoes are black maryjas with two sherap cure appeance she has long light blond hair and in pigtails with light green highlights her skin is fair without her ferkles her cure outfits is light green bodysuit with white and a goldballte with a sqern gem on the battle her puff on her bodysuit is green with orange laces and the orange laces under her green skirt and she has green thage socks with orange shapes with sqern.Her shoes are orange Tsherps with sqern are gold her pigtails are daimonds in her hair and she has a teira with green squre gem and her earrings are her tersform itam her wistbands are green with white laces on them and her chorck is gold with green gem on it she has a green bow and her gem is dark green gem. Relationship Pabbles: '''She is the fairy parten of Sueana '''Erick: is sueana father she loves her father Sofia: is sueana mother she loves her little girl and sueana loves her mother but Sueana seens her mother once every year when she come home. Annamarie: she is her bast firend and also teammate too. Diane Kenney: 'Is also her firend and teammate too. 'Sara Mcstar : 'is her other firend and teammate too. '''Aya Sato: '''She is sueana very bast firend . 'Deanna Baker : 'Is her firend to and teammate too. Cure Hebe '"The younthful joy Cure hebe!" Cure Hebe: is Susanna's alter ego. Transformation she use her earrings and She said " Awake goddess Chang!" Attacks Sylvan Bloom: '''she put her hands up and a blast of ivy come out '''Sylvan Power: '''She knees the bast or bad guy '''youngful Beautiful Seed: '''She does this and alot of seeds uper in the grand and tais up the bad guy '''younger Fusion Vine: she does this and a blast of vines come out Sub Attacks Healing Blast: '''She used this to heal the gourp '''Song Bloom: '''She sings and blooming com out '''Harmony Shine: '''she use her mirror to blast a beam Duel Attacks '''Youthful Love: '''a Duel attack with Cure Aphrodite '''Youthful Hunter Blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Artemis '''Youthful Darkness: '''a duel attack with Cure Nyx '''Youthful wisdom: '''a duel attack with Cure Athena Group Attacks '''Frozen Goddesses Kiss: '''Aphrodite and the group blast '''Lovely Goddesses Blast: '''Aphrodite and the group has a Flash of Lights '''Gallery ' Sueane.png|Sueane Soma Cure Valkyries.png Summer Bark.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 4.1.png Cure Hebe.png Cure Hebe 2.png Cure Hebe cure form.png|Sueana cure forms Precure Goddess Cure.png Sueana Summer outfit.png|Sueana Soma Sueana unform.png|Sueana soma in her school unfom Cure Goddess Hebe.png|Goddess Cure Hebe Pretty Cure Goddess Cure7.png|PCGC Sueanna.png|Sueannie ' Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Precure Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Gallery